If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again
by Ax
Summary: Music Video to Clay Walker's song by the same title as the fic. About how Jake wishes he and Cassie could be together again, but knows it's not possible.


A/N:  You know, I really need to stop working on these songfics/music videos and work on my trilogy…  If I get this out, it will be the third or fourth one this week, depending on if I get the other songfic I'm working on out before this.  Well, this one is Jake, who is upset because Cassie turned him down when he asked her to marry him in book #53 one year AFTER the war.  Jake still loves Cassie, and she still loves him, and he wants everything to be the way it was, but he is too depressed to do anything about it, and doubts that she would want to be with him anyway.  **NOTE: I believe that they did get back together after #54, read my fic The Contact and its sequel The Carried for what I do believe happened.**  

Disclaimer:  K. A. Applegate owns Animorphs.  Clay Walker owns the song "If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again".

If You Ever Feel Like Lovin' Me Again

The music starts, and Jake is shown walking slowly along the beach by the hotel where the Animorphs stayed for Visser One's trial, looking out over the beach, holding a stick.  He shuffles his feet, walks stiffly, and basically looks like an old man that has seen too much in the way that he walks.  He turns around and throws the stick into the water.  The part of the song that's sung comes on, and Jake turns around and looks at the camera, but past it.  It zooms up to his hollow eyes, and his picture fades into the background, some of his memories showing as the major thing happening in the scene.  The first memory shows a young Cassie and a young Jake standing around Elfangor's fighter ship with the other Animorphs, and when Elfangor walks out, they move closer to each other.

_I remember when it all began;   
You couldn't keep your body   
From my hands._

Jake and Cassie are on the phone together, talking and laughing.  Through the window in Jake's room, you can see the moon and a few stars.

_  
I remember nights we felt   
So close._

Jake forgets to ask Cassie to the meeting, and she looks shocked for a moment, but tries to cover her hurt by making small talk with her parents.

_  
How we got so distant,   
I don't know._

Jake's memories end, and you can see him on the beach again.  He looks up to one of the hotel balconies, and the camera zooms over to the window in it to show Cassie looking at a picture of her and Ronnie, smiling sadly, and then looking at the hut where she thinks Jake is staying.

_  
So as you plan   
Your brand new life,   
Keep this one thing in mind: _

Jake walks over to his hut, opens the door, and starts to pick up the phone and dial Cassie's room number, but looks up to the room balcony again and hangs up.  He flops down onto the bed, and looks at a picture of him, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias in human morph, and Ax in human morph, and then looks at a picture of Tom and shakes his head.  "I love you, and if you would and could take me back, I would love for it to be the way it was," he mouths.  He lies down and closes his eyes.  The camera then focuses on Cassie who has finally moved out onto her balcony, and she looks out at the ocean and Jake's hut, tears shining in her eyes.  _  
  
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again,  
The door's wide open,  
Baby, walk right in.  
I'll be waitin'   
'Til the end of time,  
Heart and mind,  
Now, just like back then._

Cassie walks back into her room and out her door, and rides down the elevators.   The door opens, and she steps out, stops, and turns back around to go back up.  A tear trickles down her cheek.  

_  
If you ever feel   
Like needin' someone,  
Who will love you   
Like I've always done,   
Girl, I'll show you   
Some things never end.   
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again. _

The screen switches back to Jake, who is asleep.  The camera zooms up to his face, and then it fades into the background again showing his dreams.  He, apparently, is reliving how he was in the very earliest days of the war, but then it looks as if he is hyperactively aging before his own eyes.  His body then returns to normal, but the same dull look that was in his eyes as an old man remains.  His dream self opens a door to a room, where there is a basketball court with many famous players wearing, he realizes, the same jersey he is wearing.  His parents, Tom, and Cassie who is wearing a large wedding ring are in the stands cheering for him.  He looks, gives a faint smile, and then turns, closes the door, and walks away._  
  
People change,   
And, baby, so do dreams. _

Dream-Jake keeps walking, and comes into a room where Ronnie and Cassie are standing together, laughing.  Jake puts on a fake smile when Cassie waves at him, and then turns from there as well.  You can see the tears glinting in his eyes. 

_  
They move along  
To where the grass is green,   
So I won't hold you down   
To what we had.  
Last thing I wanna do   
Is make you sad.  
But is things don't fly your way,   
Girl, it's never too late._

Jake walks until he comes across a scene of Cassie and his first kiss on the Iskoort homeworld.  He stands there, smiling faintly, until he sees Rachel watching them.  Her face also brings back memories of Tom, Jara Hamee, the auxiliary Animorphs, and watching the Yeerk pool on the Pool ship drain.  His face contorts into a pained grimace, and he collapses onto the ground, sobbing.  He finally looks back up to see dream-Cassie looking down at him, and she kneels and holds his hand.  The camera moves out again, finally showing real-Jake still sleeping, but tossing, turning, and kicking while he does so._  
  
If you ever feel   
Like lovin' me again,   
The door's wide open,   
Baby, walk right in.  
I'll be waitin'   
'Til the end of time,  
Heart and mind,  
Now just like back then._

Cassie, in her pajamas, lies down in bed with only a light on.  She opens the drawer nearest where she is sleeping, and pulls out a photograph of Jake before his parents were taken.  She lightly kisses it, places it under her pillow, and turns off the light.  She finally falls asleep.

_  
If you ever feel   
Like needin' someone,  
Who will love you  
Like I've always done,  
Girl, I'll show you   
Some things never end,   
If you ever feel  
Like lovin' me again._

A/N: Well, that was it!  Please review!


End file.
